An apparatus for driving a displaceably mounted component of an injection molding machine having at least one rotatably mounted crank which is driven by a motor and which drives the displaceably mounted component by way of a bar pivotably connected to the crank. In injection molding machines, crank drives having a rotatably mounted crank and a bar pivotably connected thereto are already known for converting rotary movements, in particular from the drive of an electric motor, into a linear movement.